The Chosen One; Chapter Two: The Attack of the Night Monster ©
Here's Chapter 2, hope you all like it, sorry that it's taken so long... Chapter Two: The Attack of the Night Monster When I finally realized what I did, I mentally told myself off. Before I could apologize he ran out the door and onto the street crying. I looked at my aunts, uncles, cousins and Mum. Once I saw the look on her face.... I knew I had messed up big this time. I ran out the door as fast as I could. There was only one thing on my mind, find and apologize to Alvy. But I didn’t find him. I searched for him, running through the forest, yelling his name while I cried. After what felt like hours, I collapsed to the ground in a hysterical fit of crying and screaming his name. I must have been unconscious for a while because when I woke up it was around mid-night and a pup looking thing was staring at me. It had grey fur with a mixture of brown and black. Its eyes were big and brown and its tail was waging left to right faster than I’d ever seen before... Before I could say a word there was a cry for help, coming from the town. I shot up and headed back, hoping it was him. I looked back at the pup-thing to find it had run off. I didn’t worry too much about it, by the looks of it; it would be able to take care of itself. Once I got back into the village I looked around wondering where the sound might of come from. I was running through the village now. I had started crying again, the salty taste on my lips. I heard the cry again. It was coming from the west side of the village. I ran straight to the west, begging, hoping it was Alvy. I skid to a stop, my eyes goggling at the sight in front of me. It sure wasn’t Alvy. I stood frozen out of fear. My whole body went numb; thoughts flew through my head, “''What are you?” “Where’s Alvy?” “Did this giant bull looking thing eat him?” '' While these thoughts ran through my head, I stood there and just stared in shock. I was frightened above anything but just as it hit me, that the bull-thing was about to eat me, I ran. I just turned around and RAN!!! I ran through the street. Going past more houses than I could count at the time. I looked behind me to see it was chasing after me. I wasn’t focussing on what I was doing and cornered myself into an ally. I looked for a way out but the only path was being blocked by that ‘thing’. As it took one step forward, I took one step back. As it got closer, I tried to get further away. I stopped when my back hit the brick wall at the end of the ally. I covered my ears trying not to hear its breathing. It was coming closer and closer to me. I uncovered my ears when I heard a loud cry; that came from the monster, and looked up. What I saw shocked me more than the monster itself. It was the boy I had bumped into earlier. The jerk from earlier but something seems different. '' I didn’t have time to think about it as I saw the monster get up and lash out at him. He swiftly dodged the attack by commando rolling under it. The monster didn’t seem to know what was going on as it didn’t know where he went. The monster finally realized where he was when it felt a pain on its tail by the looks of it. It cried out in pain and swung its tail left to right trying to get the boy off. After a while he let go and landed in some trash bins. The monster roared at the bins before turning its attention back to me. I screamed in fear and pushed myself further against the wall. The boy jumped up to tried to get its attention. But it wasn’t working. He searched through the trash bins to find something to throw at him. He found an old glass bottle. He moved around to the back of the monster and threw the bottle towards its head. Its head turned and looked at him. He looked a little scared. The bull thing turned around so fast and thrust his hand across his stomach and caused blood to flow steadily out which caused him to flinch back. The boy took a few steps back, while holding his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. “Oh crap!” he said trying to find something to attack the creature with but nothing came to mind, “What am I going to do now?” The creature flinged it’s left hand, to go straight across his face. Causing three streaks of blood on the right side of his face, one went partly through his eye, the other through his lip and top part of his face, the other just on his cheek. He fell back to the ground…Defeated. The thing was staring at him. I stood up quivering and still frightened. Just as I got to both feet I heard Alvy scream. Bravery and courage hit me all at once. I raised both of my hands and a little light flew out of them. It kinda scared me at first. The light started to glow bigger and brighter. I had to close my eyes and when I opened them the light and the creature were gone. The boy stood up, fully healed, not a scratch on him. I stared at him in shock, he just looked at me. “Your…Your…Your…” “Yes, I’m a vampire,” he said. “I was going to say immortal but sure…wait? YOU’RE A VAMPIRE?!” I shouted loudly. “Yes I’m a vampire,” he said, crossing his arms, “and you’re a complete genius”, a smirk now appeared on his face. Before I could say anything else, I heard Alvy scream again. I shot past the boy, like a flying bullet. I ran onto the street once more. The boy was following me. I was still shocked to find out that the boy was a vampire let alone that vampires actually exist! I had heard about them when I was young but he wasn't like the vampires in the stories. He was different...like me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alvy scream again. It was louder this time, ''he must be close. ''I made a left into 'Knite Street' then a right into 'Padle Street'. ''Why do they even call it that? Oh well who cares, it's not that important at the moment. ''I heard another scream from around the corner. We went around the corner to find that Alvy was pinned to the side of a small store wall with a creature staring at him. Alvy was bleeding and a complete mess. His golden hair was all ruffled up, his clothes were riped and covered in dirt. He was just standing there, trembling. "ALVY!" I yelled as I tried to run to him. The creature noticed me and raised its right hand up, ready to attack. As I ran closer to Alvy, the creature's arm came down faster than I could imagine. I froze in my tracks and placed my arms over my face, afraid of what was coming. I felt my body being lifted up off the ground like someone had just pushed me out of the way. Someone did. It was the boy! He was the person who pushed me out of the way. ''But why ''I thought as I landed in some hay that was at the edge of a nearby store wall. I heard a roar of victory come from the creature. I looked over to see where the boy was flung to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his lifeless body. I held my breathe for a moment, hoping that he was still alive. I would never forget it if he was dead. He layed there for a long time with scars and cuts all over him that i could see as I began to crawl over to him. When I got to him it looked like his ribs were damaged the worst. He had a huge cut on his left side of his ribs that was bleeding a little bit so I ripped a sleeve off his shirt and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. I heard another roar came from the creature. I turned to see that it was heading for Alvy again. I wasn't going to let it hurt him. I leaped up and ran for the creature. It saw me runing and used a surprise attack. It swung its tail high in the air and back down thumping the ground like an earthquake heading for me. As I got closer to the creature I saw its tail swinging back and forward behind it. It swung towards me so I ducked down onto the ground and laid down as it passed over me. I got up and saw lots of tools in a pile over to the right of him. I turned around to run to search in the pile. Before I could realise I saw the creatures tail coming back towards me. I blinked and as I opened my eyes again I found myself on the ground in pain, ''but I think I'm okay. '' A million different thoughts were runing through my mind. I can hear the creature's roar and I can feel its feet thudding on the ground as he walked and picks up objects and smashes everything in its path. I saw Alvy laying on the ground. I was worried about him. Feeling disappointed with myself because I had failed to protect him. I was wondering, ''Is he okay?,'' even worse ''Is he alive? ''I had to find out. I tried to push myself up but it was no use. The creature banged its foot on the ground to make me hit the ground again. I pulled my head up to look at Alvy. He was still laying there, with his eyes wide open, body rapitly shaking and blood trickling out of an open wound on his leg. I saw the creature walking over to Alvy again. I slowly got up and started walking towards Alvy. The creature was getting closer to him. I was nearly close enough to grab him but the creature was closer than I was. Alvy saw me getting closer so he held his hand out. I held my hand out and was so close to grabbing him, but the creature picked him up and held him up so high that I could barely see him anymore. Alvy's face filled with even more fear than ever before. The monster looked at me as if it was getting revenge for something. ''But what? ''It hurried away and started running into the darkness with Alvy under its arm. I was about to chase after it until I felt something grab my arm. I turned around to see it was the boy. His wounds were all healed and he was holding onto my arm with a firm grip. "You can't go after it," he said trying not to look at the wound on my face. "Why not?" I asked full of anger, "that thing just stole my little brother! I have to get him back!" "That thing is faster than you'll ever be," he said, now looking in my eyes. I sobbed silently in dismay with the boy pulled me along. ''This world is so dark... Finished!! I've finally finished it. Hope you liked it. Your comments mean alot. Previous & Next Chapter <--- The Chosen One; Chapter One: Birthday Surprise © The Chosen One; Chapter Three: The Enchanted Forest © ---> Category:Stories Category:Best Story Category:The Chosen One Category:Piglet's Stories Category:Adventure